Werewolf (Pure Bred)
Purebreds are werewolves who are born with lycanthropy due to being conceived of two werewolf parents and inheriting the condition. When a female werewolf falls pregnant, she will carry the child for approximately four and a half months, and for the child to survive in the womb during the mother's transformation it will be in wolf form for the entire pregnancy. Once the child is born, it will be a wolf for a short time before taking human form. Purebreds are different from mutts in some ways: they are much stronger, faster, their transformations are much quicker and less painful, and the fur and skin of their wolf forms are noticeably much thicker and darker than the wolf forms of other werewolves. They are in a constant state of agitation, described as their inner wolf trying to break through their human shell. Unlike mutts, purebreds will also revert to wolf form when killed rather than the other way around, indicating that they are actually more wolf than human. Purebreds also possess great strength even in human form to overpower a decade-old vampire, at least if they come from a long bloodline of purebreds. The purer a werewolf's bloodline, the stronger the werewolf. Triggering the Werewolf Gene The first time a pure bred turns is at birth. In order to be able to become a werewolf again, a purebred must drink the blood of an actual wolf. Once they have consumed wolf's blood, the curse will be triggered and the pure bred will be able to take on wolf form during the full moon and gain access to their supernatural powers and abilities. The fact that a pure bred werewolf has to drink wolf's blood to trigger the gene is referred to by some werewolves as "Zeus' Curse". Procreation Pure Breds can mate with other pure breds and with mutts. A pure bred can still have sex with a human, or any humanoid creature, but can only procreate with other werewolves. Relationships Mutts Despite being proud of their status as purebreds, purebred werewolves in a lot of ways do not look down upon mutts. The terms mutt is used by purebreds simply as a slang term, and is not intended to be offensive; in fact it appears to be a sign of affection. Purebred werewolves will readily accept a mutt into their pack, and seem take pleasure in teaching mutts the ways of being a werewolf. While purebreds seem to like mutts, the feeling isn't always mutual. Some mutts chose to reject their inner wolf, while purebreds always embrace it. Consequently, mutts may find a purebred trying to convince them to give in to their inner wolf annoying and unwanted. As well, a pure bred will rarely ever be in the same pack where a mutt is the alpha. This is because pure breds know they are superior to mutts strength and speed wise. Vampires Pure Breds hate vampires with a passion and likewise, vampires hate pure breds. However, whereas a pure bred will never show any fear when they cross paths with a vampire, most vampires are terrified of pure breds as they know pure breds are stronger than mutts.Category:Species